A Reunion
by Gracerine
Summary: Harper Mellark, The daughter of Katniss and Peeta, is 16. She doesn't know about the war, about the Mockingjay, about the Games. When she stumbles across Gale, Madge, and their 16 year old son, Flynn, things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: FLYNN HAWTHORNE

_"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?"_

Thats what turns my fathers head around, and makes my mother's eyes wide. We left our home in district two, where my father fled after the war, to return to my parents home in district 12, to "rekindle some old friendships" in my father's words. We are walking through town when we hear it. A girl. Singing.

"_They strung up a man, say he murdered three."_

"It's her, Madge, It's Katniss!" My dad turns to mother and they listen. She shakes her head. "Gale, it wouldn't be her. It sounds like her, but on a different tone. Like…" She snaps her fingers. "Like her daughter! She _did _have children. Gale, she did!" Thats when the owner of the voice walks out from behind a has dark hair that hangs loose down her shoulders, and bright blue eyes, the colour of sapphires. She wear a loose grey sweater and a black skirt and boots. She continues singing.

"She's got Katniss's hair, build and voice, and Peeta's face, only more feminine." My father whispers to my mother and she nods. I take the moment to interrupt. "Who are those people?"

Dad grins. "Old friends. Come on Flynn, let's follow her." He takes Mother's hand and they walk ahead.

My dad says he used to hate my mother. He wasn't from the same part of this district she was, and he gave her a hard time. When he fled District 12 because of the war, he thought she didn't get out. He met her in district 2, where he went after the war and fell in love. They had me, and a twin brother who died of a lung abnormality. We don't talk about. My grandmother's twin died when she was young, so it must have skipped a generation, my mother was an only child.

The girl suddenly turns around. "Why are you following me?" She demands. Dad explains he knows her mother, and the girl laughs. "Really, and I suppose you know my father too?"

"Peeta Mellark." My mother says, and the girl looks surprised.

She beckons us to come towards a big house inside a small gated area with similar houses and leads us to the front door. I recognise the flowers on the lawn. "Nice Primroses." I say, and she looks up at me. "My dad planted them for my aunt." She rings the door bell.

A woman with the same dark hair as the girl answers the door. She does a double take at me. "My my you look like.." She sees my father and her face drains of colour.

"Gale."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: HARPER MELLARK

I look from mom to the strange man at the door, and emotions flash across my mother's face, happiness, longing and one I've only seen once before. I was 12, and a 9 year old Sam had just gone to bed and I heard my father talking to my mother.

It was late at night and there was a big crack of thunder. I walked past their bedroom where my dad held her close, and she whispered a sentence over and over. _I see Snow, I see Snow._ My father held her close and stroked her hair as she then said _We're in the arena, Peeta, they know our secrets_. I was about to come in when father turned to me as she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled sadly and shook his head. My mother is strong, but something happened to her that people speak in hushed voices about, and once we saw a lady with stunning green eyes and a teenage boy. She slammed her hands over her ears and screamed out for a someone called Finnick. Thats when it hits me what the emotion is.

Fear.

She crumbles down and I scream for dad. He runs down stairs and grabs me but release when he sees mom. She looks at him and points to the lawn, where our visitors are standing."Gale." He says in an icy voice. "Did you lay a finger on her?"

The man, now Gale shakes his head. "He didn't dad." I pull my father back and he looks white as well. My mother stands up. Somehow my meat-head brother has missed all of this. In a way, I feel like we are missing something. The lady steps up to mom.

"I thought you were dead." My mother whispers. The lady shakes her head. "No. I made it to district two on a train bringing in more PeaceKeepers in the dead of night. The night before the bombs. An old lady took me in and hid me until we were on the rebels side. They found my aunt's body, I put it in my bed the night left. Thats when I met Gale, and he cured my pain." My mother shakes her head in wonder, and then hugs the lady. "I've missed you, Madge." Peeta looks at the boy. "I assume you're the son of Gale and Madge."

The boy is the spitting image of his father, but has his mothers, sweet, rosebud lips. He puts his hand forward. "Flynn." Dad raises and eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"16."

"Same age as my Harper then." He pushes me forward. I give him one of my signature crushing handshakes. He winces, but keeps a strong face and crushes back, but nothing can beat the might force of Harper Mellark.

My mother looks at them. "Why don't you come inside?" They nod and follow us into the main room. On the mantelpiece there are a million photos of Me and Sam and Mom and Dad, Some with Grandma and our God Parents Haymitch and Effie. Gale traces his finger along them and a fat tear rolls down his face when he reaches one of my Aunt. I love her because she's the only thing my mother ever brings up about her old life. I asked her how she died once and she gave me a clear answer. "She died while trying to help people who had scorned her all her life." My aunt was truly brave. So I work up the courage to say something to him.

"Did you know Aunt Prim?" I say eyeing the picture of her with her cat. Gale nods. I carried her away when your mother went in her place to be reaped. My mother runs in. "Don't talk about the reaping!" She hollers. After taking some deep breaths, she results to a more normal tone. "She doesn't know about the reapings."

Gale looks surprised. "How did you explain it to her without telling her about the reapings?" My mother looks down and runs finger through her hair. "I haven't told her about it-the reapings, the war, the games, nothing." "What war?" I ask, bewildered. Gales mouth hangs open in shock. "We have to tell her Katniss." My dad comes over and rubs her back and she looks at me. "Do you want to know the reason I have panic attacks and refuse to look at Roses?" She asks me, walking over to me."Do you want to know why I have a shoebox upstair that no one can touch? Or why I can't ever go near fog? Or why I refuse to let you enter raffles? Or why no one else ever looks at you the way other kids get looked at? Because I'm about to tell you."


End file.
